The Value of a Life
by Tsukihimetokyo
Summary: Time passes and Naruto becomes a mature Shinobe but do his prescious people value Sasuke more than him...even Kakashi? KakaNaru eventually some OOC and slightly AU post time skip.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a KakaNaru story at a later date so if you don't like yaoi move forward to another story. Alright I also do not own Naruto...I know your're suprised about that huh :D. So,as this is my FIRST attempt at fanfiction please be kind...however please review honestly and let me know how I'm doing. No flames please. If you like the story idea I will be happy to continue with more chapters!

The Value of a Life

The view was extraordinary as always with the sky turning from azure to a deep shade of purple touching all the possible extremes in between to present a panorama worthy of a painting, or perhaps poetry. In the normal course of events this vista would have produced a serene feeling as the sunset continued to illuminate the village below and the lights of individual houses began to sparkle lighting the path for the Shinobe who walked to their assigned duty of night shift gate watch.

Tonight there was no peace in the view, all he could feel was the wind cutting through his jacket and pain. Not physical pain, but intense pain none the less. Who knew that one life could be considered more valuable than another? Who knew that "friends" would put a higher price on the life of the "prodigy" who turned his back on them and betrayed their village instead of the dedicated friend who stayed to defend his precious people? It was more than he could stand this time, wasn't it enough that some of the very villagers that he fought to protect called him "demon" at best and tried to kill him at worst? It wasn't as if the years of service had really changed the opinions of the Council either. Then of course there was the fact the even though he had friends he loved, he found that they refused to see or believe that he too could grow and chance as time went on. Honestly did they believe that he couldn't mature just like them? In the last five years did they think that the only change that had occurred in him was he was taller? Really who wasn't immature at thirteen years of age, and add to that his upbringing that included himself, a run down apartment, no parental supervision and poor to no interaction with the community and what did they expect? Of course he lacked manners and social graces he wasn't taught them. Education was a joke until Iruka Sensei but by that time he was so far behind he had no idea what was being taught in class. In fact all the skills and knowledge he used to graduate from the Academy was self taught knowledge. So was he hailed as a prodigy? No he was labeled a trouble maker, loudmouth and dead last.

However time passes as it always does and with it comes experiences that provide the medium for growth, change and maturity. He had learned the hard way that education was important and so he had applied himself to learning what he needed to know whether it was strategy or simply to write with a legible hand. He also applied himself to learning the things needed of a Shinobe by asking help from surprising sources to be trained in the areas he was lacking. He doubted however, that any of his friends would believe that he spent time with Ebisu to learn the basics or time with Genma to learn patience. Hell, he had even spent time with Kurenai Sensei to learn about the social graces. Still no one acknowledged these changes or asked were he spent his time they just continued to see him as the "Dobe". In truth it bothered him and his old self would have jumped up and down and demanded respect but that time was past and he waited patiently for the people closest to him to realize the difference. Was it so hard for Sakura to notice that he didn't yell at all times and run headlong into danger anymore? Perhaps more importantly was it not possible for Kakashi Sensei to notice that he was using strategy in all his encounters now and had improved on all the basic Shinobe skills?

The pain wouldn't abate no matter how long he sat there looking out over the village, and his heart rate was just as fast as when Sakura and Kakashi Sensei told him in their own special way that they valued Sasuke more than they did him. The pain rolling through his body assured him that his special friends and teammates had in deed let him know that they wanted Sasuke back regardless of the cost.

The Recent Past

In the past five years more than one attempt had been made to recover the Uchiha heir, in fact the count as of today was five attempts to bring Sasuke back to the village including the first attempt that brought about the fight at The Valley of The End. That fight was the start of a pattern that most undoubtedly was not good for his health. He could still recall that his goal had been to scratch the head band that represented Konoha while his teammate's goal had been to kill him. That kind of circumstance makes an impression on a person, one that is not easy to forget. Despite that he willingly made a promise to Sakura to bring the Uchiha back to the village and his teammates where he belonged.

Nonetheless, for the love of God, he had been thirteen when he made that promise and a world of things had changed since then. He had been seriously injured on that first attempt along with Choji, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru but at that age he had no real concept that he might die or that one of his friends might. Really at that age your pretty sure you will live forever and that you can accomplish anything. Once again, it takes time and maturity to bring the truth to you that life is precious and that no one leaves it alive.

So as time marched forward four more attempts were made to rescue Sasuke each one more dangerous than the last as both Sasuke and him grew in power and Shinobe skills. Every time an attempt was made he was injured to the point that the Hokage was sure no one had come that close to death and yet still live, yet he still continued to put his life on the line to complete his promise and retrieve Sasuke. To say that he wasn't anxious at each encounter with Sasuke would be a lie, and he tried to never lie to himself. Yet he still moved forward in his attempted despite a growing concern that maybe just maybe this was something that should be left to his childhood. Conceivably it was time to let childhood dreams die?

He wasn't convinced that this was the case till the most recent attempt to infiltrate Sound to take the Uchiha back. In yet another battle between himself and Sasuke he found that he was once again using less that lethal force in an attempt to detain the boy unharmed, however Sasuke wasn't as gentle as he used ever bit of his strength and knowledge to kill. Once again he found himself in the Konoha Hospital strangely thankful that he housed a demon capable of healing enormous damage. Unfortunately he was to soon find out not everyone was so lucky, and so it passed that on his day to be discharged from the hospital his long time friend Neji informed him that he had missed Rock Lee's funeral while he was in the hospital.

"What do mean I missed Lee's funeral!?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto but the Hokage would not let us tell you about it, she said that it would be detrimental to your recovery. You really took a beating this time." Neji said.

He remembered looking at Neji with tears attempting to tip out of his eyes and thinking "is Sasuke worth this?", "is he worth more that the life of Lee?" "is he worth more than me?" The answer he came to was no, not just no but hell no! So he smiled sadly at his tall handsome friend and said

"I'm not doing it again Neji."

Neji replied "you're not doing what again Naruto?"

"I'm not going after Sasuke again, it's not worth it. He decided he wanted to go that snake's bed so to speak now he can lie in it! I won't sacrifice any more of my friends on this childish quest!" Naruto said.

Neji looked at Naruto with curiosity and thought 'he's grown' and said to Naruto,

"I'm relieved to hear that Naruto. I was beginning to wonder if it would take your death at the Uchiha's hands to end this foolishness. I know the Hokage will be quite relieved to know that we won't have to be carving your name on the Memorial Stone soon".

Naruto smiled sadly at Neji and said

"Tell Baa-Chan I'll talk to her later but right now I need to say good buy to my friend".


	2. Chapter 2

Bonzai! Bonzai! Bonzai! I got reviews :D Thank you so very much! Please keep them comming as always. I am open to any ideas or help you would like to give a noob like me.

Now to some house keeping...I don't own Naruto but I would love to own Neji ...that aside I am sorry that his chapter is so short but will strive to write longer in the future. Also be aware that this is not supposed to be a short fanfiction so there will be many more chapters. For thiose of you waiting for the blow out between Sakura,Kakashi and Naruto that is in my plans for next chapter.

To chocohalicsanonymus yeah it is sad but unfortunatly there is a little mor angst before it lightens up, hang in there.

To Suifox I needed a person that would have great emotional impact on Naruto to get him to stop the Sasuke hunt and I always thought him and Lee had a special friendship. I promise I am working on the explosion o0

To Dante thank you for the review!!!

To WannabeFireFox Wow I didn't think this was a first or rare story line...just Wow.

Long Goodbye

The Memorial Stone always the same yet ever different, from a distance the view was unchanging till you stepped into proxicimity of the black monolith then the difference was

horrifyingly clear. That was the truth this time as well, he thought but wondered if the villiagagers were aware of the sacrifice that was demanded of the young Chunin whose name

was recently placed on the stone? Unfortunately he was in great doubt that other than the Shinobe community anyone was aware that one Rock Lee was no longer among the

citizens of Konoha.

In the grand scheme of things he was strangely grateful today that there were people in Konoha who as a rule would do almost anything to rush him out of their presence as it

made getting the necessary offerings ready much simpler and today that was most defiantly what he needed. So the casual passer by would notice that the most recent addition

on the Memorial Stone was wet and as there had been no rain they might wonder why…..that is until they noticed the Sake bottle and cup placed by the new name.

"Well my friend I hope you aren't destroying the afterlife. I have enough trouble here on Earth to not want to anger the Gods, but no man should go on to the unknown

without some Sake and a friend to share it with." Naruto said.

" I hope you can hear me Lee but I want to thank you for all your help and your friendship, you gave me both without a doubt in your mind that I was worthy of both and that

to me was more precious than any amount of recognition." Naruto said while softly wiping away tears from his eyes.

The sound of footsteps was not lost on him as he sat there but he hoped that whoever it was would decide to come back when they became aware that he was there to say

farewell to an important friend. He should have know that he wasn't going to have that kind of luck today after all if his luck was good the sky would have reflected what his

heart felt and there would have been a flood of rain and clouds to mourn under. So it was not surprising to feel the person coming closer to him with what felt like purpose in

their steps.

"Hmmm… I imagine with that much Sake that our Drunken Tiajutsu Master is causing quite a bit of damage, don't you think Naruto?" Genma said as he took a seat

beside the tearful blond.

Naruto felt his shoulders relax and exhaled the breath that he had unknowingly been holding as Genma sat down. He knew that Genma would understand what none of the

Rookie Nine or Team Gai would about his relationship with Lee. Genma was one of the few people who knew that when Naruto needed to improve his Tiajutsu it was to Lee

that he went. It was Lee that helped him improve so much and he did it with a generosity of spirit that Naruto could not help but admire. Lee, who was so full of life and the

"Burning Flames of Youth" and didn't care if people thought him bizarre in his emulation of his beloved Sensei, was also one of the very few people who recognized that there

was more to Naruto that orange clothes and a loud mouth.

It was during his training with Lee that they became much closer friends even to the point that when Lee returned from the first mission that he was designated Team Leader he

sought out Naruto to celebrate. Naruto was going to miss Lee and his enthusiasm more than most of the people in their age group would realize. Genma however had a much

better understanding of the Naruto who was sitting here at the Memorial Stone missing his friend.

"It wasn't your fault you know" said Genma.

"I know I wasn't the reason he went along he did that for Sakura, but I can't help thinking that I should have paid more attention or….something" answered Naruto.

"In the scheme of things Lee was a grown man and Shinobe. He was also very aware that he was facing possible death in this attempt to infiltrate a Sound hideout. We all

know that when we leave this village on a mission as Shinobe for Konoha that there is a good chance that we too will be the next names on that stone. Lee knew this too

Naruto and I suspect that he would be very insulted to learn that you felt that you had to watch out for him like a child. Not to mention exactly when were you supposed to

watch out for Lee? Was it before, when you fighting Sasuke or after he plunged a chidori into your chest nearly taking out your heart?" Genma asked?

Naruto sat pulling blades of grass up and staring at the sky for a few minutes when he finally seemed to have his thoughts together enough to answer.

"I know your right up here" Naruto said pointing to his head. "However I can't seem to make myself believe it here" he said as he pointed to his heart.

" Naruto it's going to take a while for those two places to reach an understanding because loosing a friend is not something we get over in a night but in the meantime for

God's sake and that of the village please do not turn into another Kakashi. This village should only be expected to tolerate so much." Genma stated wit hand obvious

twinkle in his eye.

This earned a small laugh from the still tearful Naruto as he said "Well I will say this we do indeed have enough perverts in this village to make someone think twice about

things."

"Not to mention we don't need anymore perpetually late Jounins wandering around missing meetings." stated Genma

Naruto looked at his senbon chewing former sensei and nodded his gratitude. He knew it wouldn't do Lee any good for him to fall a morass of guilt and sadness but he just

needed someone else to point it out to him. He looked up to see that Genma had yet to leave which meant that there was something else that needed to be said. Naruto had a

good idea of what it was but waited for Genma to approach the subject after all this was the man he had learned patience from so he knew it wasn't something he could rush.

It was several minutes later that Genma decided that enough time had passed to see that Naruto had not forgot any of his lessons and he felt he could approach the last thing he wanted to talk to Naruto about.

"I have it on good authority that you don't plan on pursuing Sasuke anymore. If that is in fact the truth then I am relieved to hear it and know that the Hokage will be

too. However, don't you think she should hear it from you and not the village gossip network?" Genma asked?

Naruto looked at Genma with wide eyes and said "Damn I was in such a hurry to get here that I forgot that I told Neji about my plans. Do you think Baa-Chan has heard

already?"

"Well I believe that it hasn't reached that far into the gossip network yet but I wouldn't delay telling her too much longer" Genma said.

Naruto stood and looked at Genma with a small smile of thank you that he knew Genma would understand and bowed, he then said "I need to go now and tell Baa-Chan my

plans before she finds out from someone else. I hope we will see each other in a few days to continue my practice in stealth?" Naruto asked?

Genma stood up and said "Of course just let me know when and as long as missions permit we will try some infiltration stealth." Genma watched as Naruto ran off in the

direction of the Hokage tower and thought 'thank God we didn't loose you too Naruto'.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everybody who reviewed :D I get so excited everytime I get a new review it is true it does make you want to write more...and quicker!

House keeping I really do not own Naruto or Neji...or Kakashi...or oh shoot Sasuke.

Okay soooo I know I was going to have the blow out with Team 7 in this chapter but well...Tsunade just wouldn't shut up so this is her and Naruto having a little time

together...I promise next time that it will be the Team 7 smack down and I have it half way done so it should be out soon. Please keep reviewing it really helps a new writer

like me!

Also for all of you who put me on your favorite author/story or asked to be updated with new chapters WOW thank you so much!

Surrender

Naruto took to the roof tops as most of the Shinobe in the village were want to do when in a hurry to get to their designated assignment. It was a quick and easy was to travel

if-one was aware of the way chakra could be used and had it in sufficient amount to allow them to join the ranks of the hidden village elite. On any other day he would have

appeared to fly from roof to roof with out a second thought but today was different, today he could not help but to think back to one of the last conversations to occur

between Lee and himself as they made their way by "skyway" to the Hokage's tower after one of their sparring sessions.

The topic of the conversation was one that, at the time he prevaricated with his answers to Lee and now he wished he had answered honestly as this was the least his friend

had deserved after all his help.

"Naruto-kun may I ask you a question? It is very puzzling to me why you do not let all of our friends know what hard work you are putting in to become a better Shinobe?"

Lee said.

"Well you know it's just that…….well you know" Naruto answered.

"Hey Lee have you ever wondered how people sleep in this village with all the Shinobe running across their roofs?" Naruto asked before Lee could ask another more probing

question. Lee sighed and smiled at Naruto before saying.

"All right Naruto-kun I will not press you for an answer now. However, I wish for you to consider letting the rest of your friends and teammates see more of the actual mature

Naruto. It is not fair to keep this side of you hidden." Lee said.

Naruto remembered looking at Lee and smiling his thanks that his friend would keep his secret for a little longer. Yet, it was only now that it occurred to him that Lee was right

it wasn't fair for him to expect his friends and teammates to realize that he was becoming more mature if he refused to show this side of himself to them.

So, he thought that perhaps he should honor Lee's memory in a way that he thought the Tiajutsu master would appreciate. Starting with his next encounter he would use some

of his new and hard won knowledge, skill and etiquette and proceed after that to begin to show his friends and teammates the true Naruto. He smiled ever so slightly as he

pictured Lee in his "Good Guy" pose saying "That is the way to show your beautiful youth Naruto-kun". He knew that he would miss Lee terribly but hoped that he was

watching him and seeing him respect his last wish. 

He jumped to the ground in front of the Hokage Tower and walked up the steps to the office of the Hokage. It was without surprise that he found Shizune at her post in front

t of the Hokage's office with no less than ten books in her hands on her way in to see the Hokage. He stopped before Shizune and bowed politely. "Shizune-neechan would i

t be possible to see the Hokage for a few minutes?" he asked.

Shizune's eyes widened and she proceeded to drop all ten of her books at Naruto's feet before replying.

"AAAh…….Naruto I think….ummmm…yeah maybe…..JUST WAIT HERE!" Shizune yelled the last part in a loud voice. She then proceeded to open the door to the

Hokage's office step inside and slam it shut giving Naruto one last look before the door closed completely  
.

The Hokage's office was in its usual state of organized chaos but the not so usual thing was that the Hokage herself was wide awake and clearly sober doing what appeared

to be a small wall of paperwork. At the loud slam of her door she looked up from her work to see her assistant Shizune standing in front of the door with a out of the ordinary

look on her face. Still before Shizune could say anything Tsunade took the opening to speak first in an attempt to head off what she thought was to be another tirade about

the necessity of paperwork.

"Look as you can see I am actually doing my paperwork". Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama……I……that is" Shizune attempted to say.

"Shizune I told you I am actually working already" Tsunade replied.

"Hokage-sama……" Shizune tried to say again. Only to have Tsunade interrupt her again.

"For Kami's sake Shizune I told you..."Tsunade tried to say only to be interrupted by Shizune this time yelling.

"TSUNADE something is wrong with Naruto!" Shizune bellowed.

Tsunade stood abruptly from her chair and yelled "What's wrong with Naruto…..where is he." She then advanced halfway toward the door before Shizune finally caught her

by the arm and said.

"He's right outside and you just have to see it for your self"

"Shizune what do you mean I have to see it for myself?" "So help me if that gaki has got you involved in one of his pranks…." Tsunade said as she sat back down at her desk.

"I swear its no prank that I'm involved in, let me bring him in and you can see for yourself." Shizune stated.

"All right seen him in and let me see what all this is about." Tsunade said all the while thinking that this had to be something special to get Shizune worked up, after all she had

seen almost as many of Naruto's pranks as Tsunade herself.

It was while she was waiting for Naruto that she thought ' some days I want to hug the gaki and make his world all better and some days I wonder if I will be able to kill him

before someone stops me'. 'I wonder what today will be and if he will ever grow up she thought.

Just as soon as this thought crossed her mind Naruto entered her office, bowed respectfully and said "Tsunade-neechan could I speak with you for a minute about

something?" It took Tsunade a few seconds to answer the request secondary to the fact that her brain was trying to process three thoughts at once and decide what was

really going on in her office.

This was a Sound spy.

Naruto was playing his best prank yet.

The world was coming to an end.

In an effort to give Naruto the benefit of the doubt and in truth doubting that the world was truly coming to an end as covertly as possible Tsunade muttered "Kai" and when

Naruto didn't turn into a Sound spy she looked at Naruto and said.

"Okay gaki what's going on?" fully expecting Naruto to start laughing and saying 'got ya baa-chan'.

Conversely what occurred was a polite young man took a seat in front of her desk and with a serious look on his face stated.

"I've come to a decision about Sasuke and I wanted to discuss it with you before I told my teammates about it" Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto tell me about your decision" Tsunade said, thinking two can play the polite game.

"I'm not chasing after him anymore. I have come to recognize that we are placing too many good Shinobe at risk for one person. Sasuke chose to leave us of his own free will

and he appears to have no desire to return. He has fought us at every turn and now he has cost us the life of a valuable Leaf Shinobe. On the other hand, if it is the cursed

seal that is affecting his behavior he was aware that letting his desire for revenge and lust for power control him would activate the seal. Still he didn't control those emotions

in fact he let them run loose.So if in fact it is the cursed seal affecting him then I am regretful of all that he has suffered but five years and a life is to expensive a price to pay to

bring one Shinobe back to Konoha." Naruto said.

Tsunade took a deep breath and steepled her fingers on her desk and proceeded peer over them a Naruto with a contemplative look. It would come as no surprise to the

people of Konoha that the Hokage was an intelligent woman; in fact she knew that many called her brilliant. She had not become on of the Sannin by being less that gifted

and at this moment looking across the desk at a mature and 'intelligent' Naruto she began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. It had not passed her notice that at least

three of the Jonin elite Ebisu, Kurenai and Genma had of recent taken on a special student that none would discuss. It was also quite apparent who that student was and it

was also evident that he was finally going to display his new skills. In this Tsunade had two thoughts,

"Naruto right now I'm unsure if I should go with my first instinct which is to hug you and tell you how proud I am of you or go with my second which is to come around this

desk and beat you senseless because you have been hiding this from me. What I do know is that I am seeing a beautiful display of polite behavior that would make Kurenai

very proud." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked at Tsunade with his eyes wide and thought' I knew she would know something was different but I really didn't expect her to put it together this fast'. Tsunade

smiled at him and said "you didn't pick me as Hokage for my looks now did you Naruto?'

Naruto smiled slightly and answered "No Tsunade-neechan I wanted you for your brains but it doesn't't hurt that you are attractive too."

Tsunade laughed and said "I see you were attentive during your lessons with Ebisu as well".

Tsunade sobered after this and looked at Naruto with a somber gaze and said what she new had to be understood by Naruto before this conversation got any further.

"Naruto you are aware that if we are not attempting to rescue Sasuke that we still have to defuse the threat that he poses to Konoha as a potential body for Orochimaru? We

unfortunately are not free to allow him to have access to the Sharingan it would make him almost unstoppable. So I want you to be clear that if we are not rescuing Sasuke

then we are assassinating him, you understand this?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked at Tsunade with his eyes full of unshed tears and replied. "Sasuke is my best friend and I want to save him but I see all to well the inequality in power that

happens when Leaf and Sound go head to head with Leaf working to not harm Sasuke and Sasuke trying to kill his rescuers. It is implausible that this will ever have the

outcome that I want and I am aware of this now all to well. I just can't validate squandering the lives of other Shinobe for a dream." Naruto said tears now rolling down his

face.

Tsunade was struck again at how adult Naruto had become and felt her heart break for the loss of what was left of his childhood as he made this agonizing decision. She

reached into her desk drawer for the handkerchief that she kept there (after all even Hokage's needed to cry sometimes) and walked around the desk to Naruto to gently

wipe away his tears.

"Naruto I know that this took more courage that facing a legion of Sound Shinobe never the less it has also opened up some possibilities that were not available before. While

this was a rescue mission I couldn't mobilize the ANBU or Hunter Nin as that was not in their purview but now that option is available to me. I know that doesn't't seem to be

of assistance or an improvement but know this if at all possible I will try to save your friend." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked up at Tsunade with a solemn face and said "thank you nee-chan I don't expect any promises but I know you will try." Naruto stood to leave the office but was

stopped by Tsunade as she walked up to him and touched the necklace that he always wore. She looked at him with a stern expression and said

"The Jonin exams are in one month and I will be entering your name in the list of potentials so be prepared it's time for you to be working toward your goal."

Naruto looked behind Tsunade's desk and out the window at the view of Konoha and stated "I'll be ready to participate Tsunade-sama". He then looked at Tsunade and

bowed; turning to walk out the door he looked back and said "if you will excuse me I need to talk to my teammates about the decision concerning Sasuke."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "of course and Naruto if you need anything…." Naruto gave Tsunade a small sad smile and said "thanks nee-chan" as he headed out the

door. It wasn't until he reached the door that he became aware that Shizune had been there the whole time, it was slightly disconcerting to know he hadn't known she was

there but it wasn't something that bothered him in the sense that she heard the discussion, because Naruto knew Shizune kept the Hokage's secrets well. He was about to

shut the door when he noticed that Shizune had bowed to him, it was a puzzle he would work on another day as the door shut behind him.

Tsunade watched as Shizune bowed to Naruto and saw the puzzled expression on his face but was very aware of exactly what she was thinking as she said to Shizune " well I

guess I won't have to do this blasted paperwork for much longer will I." Shizune smiled and responded "I believe that you are right now that the next Hokage has started his

training. Until then however please continue to work on those mission reports Hokage-sama." Shizune then left shutting the door behind her secure in the knowledge that she

would at least get another hour of work out of Tsunade before it was necessary to reprimand her again.

Tsunade sat down at her desk and scowled at the waiting mission reports all the while thinking' Naruto you have impressed me greatly today little brother and I see in you the

potential for becoming one of the greatest Hokage the Leaf village has ever had, but for my sake hurry up'.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay house keeping first I do not own Naruto, Neji, Sasuke or Kakashi and I don't want to own Jiraiya.

I want everyone to know that this chapter was really hard to write. So please feel free to review and tell me what you think. Also so you don't try to roast me alive :D please keep in mind that all the characters I will use will be rounded characters; by that I mean that they have good and bad sides and are not perfect so they make mistakes…….. and can be redeemed.

Now for the fun part I am so excited I got reviews!!!!! You guys really made my week with the reviews. I just want to say Arigato to everyone who reviewed, marked me as either a favorite author or story and to all of you who wanted updated with new chapters! Talk about a natural high!

I did have a few plot questions and I hope that I answered them in this chapter after consideration I did agree with you Suifox

PS I appreciate your patience while I try to learn how to use ffnet and html...pray for me oO

**Discord **

Naruto looked at the closed large double doors of the Hokage's office and shook his head; he was not

oblivious to the fact that Shizune was surprised by his behavior. He was nevertheless pleasantly

surprised that it was much less of a shock for Tsunade, someone he considered a older sister, as he was

aware that he had defiantly not shown her the best of himself as of late. Masks were like that, they hide

you from the people you wanted them to but they also concealed you from those you didn't necessarily want

to hide from. Well the cat was out of the bag so to speak and there would be no turning back now as

Tsunade wouldn't allow that.

So now he thought 'I need to find my teammates and talk to them before it's all over Konoha' and with this

in mind he headed down one floor to the Mission Room. In the scheme of things it could be considered

dangerous to have the Mission Room immediately below the Hokage's office and private quarters yet it

allowed the Hokage to be present when necessary to give out the high risk missions without disturbing the

flow of work to be done both by the Hokage and the Shinobe. It was considered an acceptable risk to the

Hokage as the Shinobe were believed to be loyal and there was of course the added barrier of the ANBU who

stood guard at all times at the entrance to the Hokage's floor. Much to the disgust of said ANBU there

was a clear order by Tsunade that allowed Naruto access whenever he felt the need to see her. He was to

be treated as family and trusted with unlimited access to the Hokage and Shizune .Trust wasn't an issue

in allowing Naruto access to Tsunade, as contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not considered to be just

the "Demon Fox" and therefore a danger by the ANBU. It was just his behavior that they perceived as

disrespectful to the village leader, which made the ANBU guards want to hit him over the head so it was

quite stunning to them to see proper decorum displayed by Naruto on a visit to the office.

Naruto felt the stares of the ANBU assigned to the Hokage's section of the building as he made his way

down to the Mission Room and knew what they were about so it was with a very sheepish smile that he said

"excuse me" as he exited the floor to enter the area that was used as a Mission Room. He knew that since

he had been in a Medic-nin coma until recently (to be allowed to heal) that as soon as he was stable

Tsunade would have let Sakura and Kakashi know and then more than likely sent them on a mission. This had

been an unfortunate pattern for Team 7 in the past few years.

True it wasn't always him that was hurt; in fact Sakura, Kakashi and on occasion Sai had all been forced

to stay in the Konoha hospital until wounds had been healed to the medical staff's satisfaction. In fact

the frequency of these visits had become so great that Tsunade established tat she would inform the

remaining Team 7 members when the hurt member was stable at which time the rest of Team 7 would be put on

the active duty roster because she stated "I can't have one of my best teams on perpetual medical leave".

So it was decided amongst the Team 7 members that the recovering member would wait at their "bridge" on

the day of the teams expected return date so that they could meet for dinner. In fact it was also

something of a tradition that Sakura and he would argue about where the team would eat. He knew of course

that it had not come to either Sakura or Kakashi's attention that ninety percent of the time he let

Sakura choose the restaurant so that the team ate a variety of foods. He knew that everybody just assumed

that he loved Ramen that much but the truth was that Ramen was a cheap filling food and he was lucky

enough that when he was smaller the owner of the Ramen shop was open minded and felt that he was getting

treated badly. Now that he was able to afford other foods and was treated somewhat better by the village

he had choices open to him, choices he intended to enjoy.

Finally reaching the Mission Room he noticed that Anko was on duty today and was happy to be able to kill

two birds with one stone. It was a little know fact that Anko used to be Hayate's sparring partner when

he was practicing his ' Dance of the Crescent Moon' which no doubt made her one of the top five swordsmen

in the village. It was one of his ambitions to be able to wield a sword with the best and he had already

trained to a level that he needed an expert to help him. With this in mind he approaches Anko cautiously

as he is aware that she can be as temperamental as Sakura.

With a polite bow Naruto says "Hello Anko-san".

Anko looks up from the papers in front of her at Naruto and her eyes widen somewhat as she replies" What

do you need gaki?"

Naruto smiles and says "well I actually need to ask you about two things today Anko-san".

Anko was now very interested in this Naruto standing in front of her and decided to hear his questions

" Okay gaki what's the first question?" she asks

" Well I was curious to see when Team 7 is due in from their mission….umm if they were assigned one that

is" Naruto says.

She looks at her papers and says "well you're in luck as it looks like that pervert and the Hokage's

apprentice is due back today from a C class mission".

Anko then raises her eyebrows in the universal sign for 'what else' and waits to see what Naruto has to

say next.

Naruto looks with a serious expression and approaches the more difficult of the two questions "Anko-san I

was hoping that you would be willing to be my Sensei for my sword training" he says.

Anko's expression was to say the least surprised and her response was evidence of this "Do what?" she

says.

Naruto still looking quite serious says "I am aware that you were Hayate-san's exercise partner before he

was killed which says a lot about your skill. I know that this is not common knowledge and I promise you

I will keep it that way. I don't know why you want it to be a secret but I will respect it nonetheless,

but would you consider teaching me?"

Anko looks at him searchingly and after a few moments of close inspection says " Well gaki you have

managed to surprise me and at the same time show me that by keeping this secret until now that you have

grown more mature. It is something that I want to keep quiet about but not for any underhanded reason,

but I would like to pass on Hayate's legacy to someone. So yeah I will teach you but don't expect me to

be easy on you. The things I want to teach you require hard work and dedication, so if you slack off at

anytime I will drop you like a bad habit do I make myself clear?"

Naruto bows to Anko before saying with a smile on his face" Hai Sensei!"

She shakes her head at him and says "all right gaki get out of here and expect to start practice in one

week."

He smiles at her and waves on his way out the door saying "see you next week Anko-san".

Naruto ran out the door and down the steps not hearing Anko's last comment "hmmm….well this should be

interesting."

Naruto knew that he would need to hurry at this point as it was getting later in the day and knowing

Sakura she would be hurrying Kakashi along in the hopes of getting to the baths early to soak off the

road dirt. He always teased her that real Kunoichi didn't care about dirt but she always responded that

this was the reason he didn't have a girlfriend yet. He always wondered if he should tell her the truth

but then he would worry that she would assume he was interested in the wrong member of Team 7, not to

mention he really didn't want Kakashi to know.

His trip through town was quick and eventless so it was in short order that he found himself waiting at

the bridge wondering how he was going to explain his thoughts and new position to his friends about the

fruitlessness of continuing to try to 'rescue' someone that was were they wanted to be. He knew it would

be hard fro them but he was not ready to loose another important person in this sad fight.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he was caught unaware when a deep voice said right behind his left ear

"Yo". He jumped and looked behind him suppressing a shiver to see Kakashi with a quizzical look in his

eye and ever present book for once not in his hands. He looked tired he thought but not wounded and with

Kakashi that was something to be grateful for. Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled then said "Sensei it's

good to see you home in one piece".

Kakashi smiled at Naruto and replied "Ma… well I'm not the one to have just been released from the

hospital". He then placed his hands in his pockets and again looked at Naruto with a quizzical stare

before asking "where are your clothes Naruto?'

Naruto looked down with a grimace that he knew that Kakashi would misinterpret for it had just now come to

his attention that he had put on the clothes that Iruka Sensei had left for him but like Lee, Iruka did

not approve of his hiding his true self. With this in mind Iruka had brought his 'normal' clothes which

consisted of a plan black long sleeve t-shirt, dark gray jacket and a pair of black cargo pants. He

hadn't really noticed the clothes since they were his but he also wasn't ready to come completely clean

with Sakura and Kakashi just yet. He looked up at Kakashi and acknowledged that he was also hoping that

Kakashi would notice his maturity with out having to be told, and now that Tsunade-neechan was aware, the

time for this was limited. So he scratched his nose rather shyly and said "Iruka Sensei brought these for

me to wear out of the hospital". Not a lie thought Naruto but not the complete truth either.

Kakashi squinted his eye (his version of a smile) and said "well that explains it".

Naruto smiled but felt disappointed that he had not noticed that for borrowed clothes the fit was perfect,

but decided to ask a more pressing question " Sensei where's Sakura?"

Kakashi looked up from his now open book and said "Ma well I believe you need to look over your shoulder".

Naruto looked behind him to see a very tired but healthy looking Sakura who appeared to have a small

problem at this moment with Kakashi as she said "alright Sensei what's up with the burst of speed at the

gate"!

He just peered over his book and smiled at Sakura and said "consider it training for the exams". At this

comment both Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto sheepishly before rushing into speech.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and said "I'm glad to see you are doing okay Naruto. In fact to celebrate why

don't we get Ramen?"

Naruto smiled faintly at them as if in agreement with the plan for Ramen but was at the same time consumed

by the thoughts running in his head now about how neither Kakashi nor Sakura felt he was qualified to

take the Jonin exam. It was also clear that after what they perceived to be an insult that both felt that

taking him for Ramen would solve everything, right now Naruto was sure that Iruka and Lee were right and

he had carried this pretense on too long. He looked at the concerned looks on his teammates faces and

said "that's fine but first I need to talk to both of you about an important decision".

Kakashi put his book away and asked him 'what decision Naruto".

Naruto looked at both of his teammates with sober expression and began what he knew would be the most

difficult conversation of his life.

"I know that Lee was killed in this last recovery attempt". He said observing the sad look on Sakura's

face and the noted lack of expression on Kakashi's. He peered out over the bridge and continued by saying

"we lost an important friend and Shinobe in a venture that is starting to appear futile". He turned back

to Sakura and Kakashi and noted their looks of confusion and then again looked out to the end of Team 7's

bridge and said "Sasuke was my first true friend and my best friend". He came to mean as much to me as a

brother, something I had never experienced before but for him this was not enough. He couldn't let go of

the past long enough to see that strength, true strength comes from hard work, inner strength and the

desire to use that strength to protect the people most important in your life. Call it the 'will of fire'

if you want but this is what would have made Sasuke strong enough to bring justice to his brother.

Instead he choose the quick way to power and let the cursed seal do his thinking and made his bed with

snakes as it were and now all he sees is revenge. Revenge has never brought anyone back from the dead and

history never remembers the ones who seek it, history remembers the hero's and the martyrs who gave

themselves for their family, friends and village like Lee".

"Naruto what are you saying". Sakura asked?

"Please let me finish it's important." He replied.

"Okay Naruto finish" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued with what he needed to say. "It's been five years

and we have accomplished at most to delay Sasuke's body being used as a vessel but our luck will only

holds so long in that regard and with each attempt at rescue one of us ends up in the hospital with

serious injury. It is inevitable that one of us is going to be killed in one of these attempts as Sasuke

holds no quarter and has grown powerful. While we hold back in an effort to bring him home he places no

such limits on himself and we are the ones to suffer as he clearly states time an again that he will not

return to Konoha. He is my best friend and brother but it's time we realized that when he let the cursed

seal think for him he made his decision and now whether its the seal or Sasuke acting on this choice the

result is the same. So, with the knowledge that we can't afford to loose anymore of the precious people

in our lives in futility I talked to Tsunade-neechan and told her that as much as it hurts we are going

to give up on the rescue attempts of Sasuke".Naruto had barley finished what he was saying when he felt

the right side of his head explode in pain he staggered several steps down the bridge before he regained

his balance to see what had happened only to see Sakura with a look of fury and hate on her face. With

out hesitation she delivered the second blow to the opposite side of his face and screamed "who the hell

do you think you are to decide we give up on Sasuke. What, the village idiot thinks that after one speech

that has words that have more than four letters in it that he is smart enough to decide something

important like this!"

Naruto tried to stand and say something in defense but Sakura jumped at him and landed another two chakra

reinforced blows one to the head and to the abdomen before again screaming at Naruto "you coward you're

just afraid to face Sasuke because you know that he will always be better than you! It must drive you

crazy that everyone in the village wants Sasuke back and couldn't care less about you!"

He stood just in time to avoid the next blow and stumbled down the bridge to the grassy area on the other

side and attempted again to talk to Sakura "Sakura please….." was all he got out before Sakura caught up

to him and preceded to land blow after chakra filled blow on him all the while screaming at him that he

was jealous of Sasuke and that he would never be the Shinobe that Sasuke was. In the normal course of

events he would have been more that capable of protecting and even defending himself but the surprise of

the attack combined with the fact that he was chakra depleted from healing lead to what was obviously a

one sided battle with him receiving all the damage. During the attack he looked several times for Kakashi

and wondered 'where is he and why isn't he stopping her' after all Kakashi had to be aware that this was

the right decision as hard as it was to make?

Naruto thought Sakura would never stop but suddenly the blows stopped if not the pain and Naruto heard

Sakura say "there has never been a day in the past five years that I haven't wished it was Sasuke here

instead of you! I knew you wouldn't keep your promise!" He lay there in the grass for how long he didn't

know absorbing the pain of the assault and the words Sakura rained down on him and wondered why? Why did

Kakashi let her do it? Why didn't he stop her? Where was he?

Once he recovered enough to look around he noted that Kakashi in fact hadn't left he was walking toward

where Naruto lay his body a mass of pain. He looked at Kakashi and said the one word that mattered to him

at this moment "why". He hoped Kakashi would have an answer that he would understand as too why Sakura

did this and why he let her. They were teammates if nothing else right, at that point he didn't even care

that Kakashi always preferred Sasuke or that he would never know or return those hidden feelings that he

had for the older Shinobe.

Instead what he got was more pain, intense soul killing pain as Kakashi looked at him and said "you should

see the Hokage about those injuries." Then before Kakashi turned his back and walked away he said " you

know Naruto I thought that eventually you would grow up and I believed that you had understood my lesson

about not leaving your friends I'm disappointed to know I was wrong."

He lay in the grass long enough for early afternoon to change to early evening before he struggled to his

feet and began to walk. At first there was no destination in mind as he wandered aimlessly around Konoha

but then he started up the Hokage Mountain, his walk was slow and painful with multiple stops before

reaching the top. Once there he sat down and watched the sky proceed to do its nightly dance of color and

let the rapidly cooling wind cut through his jacket while reliving the spiteful words from his so called

teammates.

**The Present **

The wind cutting through his jacket was no colder than his thoughts as looked out over the village now no

more than shadows with the occasional sparkle of light spilling here and there to illuminate the sporadic

street corner or house. His thoughts dark and his soul in chaos he didn't notice the presence of another

person behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, with some difficulty, to then hear

in a gentle soft voice " Naruto lets get you inside and your injuries treated".

Naruto said with his eyes flat and his voice without emotion "okay Ebisu Sensei".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again all and let me apologise for the long wait ! I have had a kinda rough year and it's taken this long to get back in the writing mode. I also want to thank everybody for their comments and reviews, it meant a lot to me! So here it goes the next chapter.... **

**Impact**

The chair was most certainly not the most comfortable that was available; the back was too short to allow for getting truly comfortable. Not that the chair placed in the room was surprising just disappointing, after all they say 'Justice is blind but can see in the dark while Prejudice is just blind'. Well that was being born out to be true tonight in so many ways and quite a few of them too painful to sink in at this time.

However, neither the chair nor the dark thoughts would keep him from sitting as close to the narrow white stretcher as possible so that he could continue to gently card his fingers through the now dull but still soft yellow hair in a soothing manner. It seemed this was the only way to stop the shaking and provide a modicum of calm to the young victim laying there suffering from a multitude of wounds. He was well aware that the citizens of Konoha would be greatly shocked to see him of all people gently attempting to sooth the young blond in the bed but he really couldn't find it in him to care. So, he settled in to await the arrival of the young mans adopted father. Unfortunately after taking his glasses off and placing them on his crossed legs there was nothing but a plethora of time to sit with the events of tonight swirling in his mind.

**Earlier**

He sat at the mission desk with a look of utter boredom on his face and wondered how that conniving Chunin had talked him into taking his shift so the he could go on a date……with Genma of all people. Not that he had any issues with two men dating …..no his problem is that Genma got a date on Friday night and here he sat at the mission desk ready to walk the walls in boredom. It was even more discouraging that Genma was a worse closet pervert than he himself was. So how in the world did he get the ever so popular and shy Chunin Academy teacher to go out with him? It was maddening to say the least and made him resolve to go to the local Shinobe bar after this and try to find someone himself that is if this interminable shift ever ended. No one but the most important of messengers came to the missions' desk on this shift and quite frankly no one was scheduled to be coming in. So it was just him and the four walls. He moaned out loud and dropped his head to the desk acknowledging to himself that this was not an action that his oh so proper Special Jonin self would be credited with but really a man had to do what a man had to do.

He was ready to use the wall for shurikin practice but was far to mature to allow himself this outlet for his frustration in what was the one task that he loathed above all others the dreaded mission desk paperwork. He was however still resting his head on the desk and fighting the urge to sleep and hoping the clock would move faster than normal and free him from this drudgery when the last person he wanted to observe him this way walked into the room and ,shame on him, caught him unaware.

"So Ebisu working hard I see." said Tsunade well aware of how hypocritical she was being as she herself probably still had sleep marks on her face from where _she_had been sleeping on her desk before Shizune scared her awake, but hey a Hokage had to find fun where she could.

Ebisu jerked up and looked at the Hokage with a red face and began to stammer a profound apology. "Hogake-sama I am very sorry…"

Tsunade looked at the Special Jonin and felt a twinge of guilt, a small twinge of guilt to be sure but well hell the guilt was still there no matter how small and decided to cut the gaki some slack. She herself had dreaded mission desk duty all those years ago …….after all its still paperwork. "Calm down gaki its okay I know how boring mission desk duty is" Tsunade said.

Ebisu relaxed back and looked at one of the few people in the world that he truly admired and smiled a small smile then asked " Hokage-sama what are you doing here at this time of night? Is there something that I can do for you?"

Tsunade looked at Ebisu and though to herself how much Ebisu had grown as a person in the recent past and couldn't help but shake her head and acknowledge that her Gaki had that effect on people…..he always brought out the best in them. She smiled at Ebisu and said "No I was actually looking for Iruka to talk to him about a certain loud mouth Jonin canadate. However it seems that the cunning Chunin has worked his wiles and talked you into taking his desk duty for tonight."

Ebisu looked at Tsunade with a slight frown and said "Really, I was happy to help him out for tonight." He honestly didn't want the Hokage to think that he was bamboozled by a pair of puppy dog brown eyes, even if that was really what had happened. He was pretty sure it didn't look very good for a Jonin to be suckered by a Chunin no matter how good the said Chunin was.

Tsunade smiled a wide smile and said "Of course you were….." She looked at bisu with a knowing look and was about to finish her statement when suddenly a Dango stick came flying through the open door to imbed itself in the target placed on the wall opposite the door. Tsunade crossed her arms under her breasts, looked at the door as Anko walked in and said with a smirk "Hello Anko what brings you to the mission room this late?" Tsunade was hard pressed not to laugh out loud but held it in as she was more interested in what was to happen next between the two Special Jonin she was currently sharing the room with. Tsunade wasn't made Hokage for her looks after all and was fully aware that Anko was in the Mission Room for one reason ,because Ebisu was there, not that he had any clue of his apparently singular fascination for the Dango loving Jonin . She was also aware that more than likely the person who told her Ebisu was there tonight was one Senbon chewing Genma, erstwhile friend of one special Jonin …..named Ebisu.

Anko walked the rest of the way into the room and bowed to Tsunade with a surprised looked on her face. You could tell that she had not anticipated the Hokage to be in the Mission Room this late with no crisis in the making. However let it be said that even the presence of the Hokage would not keep her from her sadistic fun and so with this in mind she finished her bow and addressed the Hokage politely ( the only know person she _did_address politely) " Good Evening Tsunade-sama" she said.

Tsunade responded with the smirk still in place "Good Evening Anko-san what brings you to the Mission Room tonight".

Anko looked toward where Ebisu was sitting and her look could only be described as sadistic and said "I'm here Hokage-sama because I heard that a Special Jonin got outsmarted by a mere Chunin. So I just had to see who it was of course, and low and behold there sits Ebisu."she said with her trade mark evil smirk.

Ebisu's face became red whether from embarrassment or anger was anyone's guess and stated quite firmly "I was not outsmarted by a Chunin, I'm helping a friend out for the night. Perhaps that's too complicated a concept for you Anko-san". pushing his chair from the desk and simultaneously pushing his glasses up his face. His facial expression was contorted into extreme frustration and it appeared that this battle of words was about to make it into a physical one.

Tsunade sighed as she made to stop her evening entertainment "Now children..." but before she could finish her sentence she was herself interrupted by none other than her lazy strategist running into the room calling for her_"Hokage_-sama!"In the short minute it took for the lazy Nara youth to skid to a stop with his teammate Ino seconds behind him, Tsunade's stomach dropped. There were very few things that would cause Shikamaru Nara to run and most of them were bad, _very bad_. Tsunade steeled herself and barked to the Nara boy "Report!"

That was all Shikamaru needed to relay events that were to leave Tsunade in a state that could have been called murderous at best, but underneath of that was a not so well concealed panic bordering on unreasoning fear that her adopted brother/son was out in the darkening cold and most desperately in need of medical attention. Tsunade took a deep breath and collected herself as much as she could in the face of events and asked the Nara "how did you get t his information?! Is it accurate? "

Shikamaru looked at Tsunade and turned to Ino who stood behind him abnormally quiet and said "What one best friend knows the other does as well." "It appears that a crying and distraught Sakura went straight from the incident to her best friend Ino to take her story and Ino being less troublesome that usual (earning him a subtle punch from a pale Ino) found me on her way to here. It was not unnoted by the Hokage that Ino was showing a surprising amount of maturity at the moment both in her silence and the fact that she had recognized that while secrets were meant to be kept between friends that some things were beyond friendship. However right now was not the time to express appreciation for the kunoichi's growth. Now was time to find Naruto and heal her broken son as much as she could from this betrayal.

Tsunade looked at the two Jonin in the room and noticed their paleness and anger which she knew was a reflection of her own and said "Alright everybody split up and take a section of Konoha to search. I'll start at the place were it happened. If anyone finds him…" before she could finish Shikamaru interrupted and said "No Hokage-sama you need to stay at the hospital and wait for us to return."

"Nara" Yelled Tsunade absolutely not planning on sitting around while Naruto needed her.

"Tsunade –sama" please listen"Shikamaru said. "Naruto is going to need the best medical attention and that's you we are going toneed you on stand bye ready to take care of him, okay?!"

Damn that boy's smart mind but he was right as much as she wanted to be the one to find Naruto it was necessary for her to stay in place at the hospital and wait. "Fine, but keep me in the loop as to what is going on at all times understood?" "Also someone needs to find Iruka; I know we are going to need him." Tsunade ordered.

"Already on it Tsunade-sama I sent Konohamaru and his friends to find Iruka-Sensei, they will now were to find him." stated Shikamaru

"Then stop wasting time and find him!" shouted the Hokage!

Four puffs of smoke were all the answer that was given as the Shinobe began the search for their injured friend and camaraderie. It was for Ebisu on of the longest hours of his life as he searches his hometown for the injured Naruto and fumed on the fact that his state, whatever that may end up being was caused by friend not foe!

It wasn't till another 30 minutes passed that he finally had an epiphany on the possible location of Naruto. He had no more stepped onto the Yondamine's head than he saw a bleeding and quite cold Naruto half laying looking out towards the village. He made sure to let Naruto feel that it was him and not a possible enemy as he walked over to the semi conscious blond and said in a quiet voice "Naruto lets get you inside and your injuries treated." He barley heard the "yes Sensei" from Naruto. He helped his battered young friend up gently and transported strait to the hospital room the Hokage would be waiting afraid that any more time wasted could be the difference in Naruto's survival.

Once in the room no words were exchanged between himself and the Hokage as there was no need, Tsunade could see for herself the situation and new that the minutes of the 'Golden Hour' for trauma patients were ticking away. She swept Naruto up and proceeded to take him into the operating room so that she and the team of Med-Nins could start treatment.

Ebisu new at this point it was out of his hands so he left the room to find the rest of the search party and let them know Naruto had been found. It was to be a night of rollercoaster emotions as he informed the searchers of Naruto's condition. Then later found himself preventing one murderous Chunin from killing on of Kohona's strongest Shinobe's. It was not that at this moment he cared if the two accused were dealt with, it was a matter of knowing that the one person that Naruto would want to see upon waking up ( and he **would wake up) **from treatment would be Iruka. However if he was in jail that would be a problem, he found a surprising ally in Anko who helped him keep both Genma and Iruka calm as well and the rest of the rookie nine in order. It was no surprise that the Nine had found out nor was it a surprise that they were here. They may not be aware of the new and improved Naruto but the loved him none the less and were her to show it.

Time seemed to be suspended as they waited for Tsunade to tell them about their friend's condition but finally she came out exhausted and pale but with relief in her eyes to tell them that Naruto would be okay. Ebisu new that there was more to it but this at least relieved the Nine and allowed them to go home and rest for what was left of the night. Once Naruto was placed in his room Tsunade looked at the remaining Shinobe Ebisu, Iruka, Genma and surprisingly Anko."It was not easy and we had a few moments where I thought…..well never mind what I thought. I want you all to know that Naruto spoke to me for a few minutes and requested that we not do anything to Kakashi or Sakura."

Iruka jumped up and said "No way they get away with this I tell you I'm..."

Tsunade Barked" Enough Iruka….look I agree with you this doesn't get to go unpunished but I thought at one point that Naruto was going to die." The gasp from the Shinobe present said it all. Tsunade continued quickly "at that point Naruto made what I thought was a dying request…..not to hold them accountable. I'm Hokage and I know better but he is my child and I couldn't deny him so I promised not to charge them." Before any one could protest this Tsunade continued" but be assured that this doesn't mean that there will not be some reckoning to be delivered. I will hold their feet to the fire for this and keep my promise to Naruto so relax Iruka nobody gets a walk on this one!"

Having said this Tsunade left the room saying that Naruto should sleep through the rest of the night and that she would be sleeping close by in case she was needed. With dawn breaking through the window and Iruka calmed by the quiet breathing of Naruto, Ebisu convinced Iruka and Genma to go home get a shower and something to eat. He found himself promising that he would sit with Naruto till they got back, sure he was tired as well but he could sleep when they came back and he new both he and they would feel better with someone being in the room to watch over Naruto incase he woke up. So there he sat gently carding through Naruto's soft hair and occasionally talking to the boy softly waiting for Iruka to replace him on the watch, wondering what was to become of the two Shinobe involved.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk not so patiently waiting for the requested personnel to appear in front of her. She was fatigued from the night's events and had only stopped by shortly at Naruto's room before coming to her office at the crack of dawn. She was anxious to get back to her adopted son but wanted this done ASAP. It wasn't long before the two Shinobe in question appeared before her she grit her teeth and let them approach the desk.

Ma Hokage –sama I thought that we were to have a few days off" said Kakashi his face in a book.

Shisho we aren't being sent out again are we" asked Sakura with red eyes and a guilty look.

Tsunade girded herself to follow her promise to Naruto and not kill the two in front of her, but that didn't mean she was going to look at them for a while. She looked at the two people in front of her and said " fist off Haruno –san Do NOT call me Shisho ever again as of this moment I am no longer your Master!" Before Sakura could do more than gasp and Kakashi put his book down she continued "second yes you are going on a mission, you are being sent to Suna for a long term exchange mission to promote our alliance. I expect you will be gone years! So get packed and get out of Konoha by noon and if you don't do well on this mission I doubt if Konoha will need you back! So get out of my office and get going!"

Sakura and Kakashi stood in front of the desk for a couple of seconds in shock before Sakura gathered her tongue and said " Shisho why are you doing this …" Tsunade stood up from her desk abruptly and screamed " silence Haruno I told you I'm not your Shisho and I think we both know WHY I'm doing this. You're just lucky that Naruto still gives a rat's ass about you two!" "Now get out of my sight!" she screamed as she finally let her rage out and punched the desk. The sound was deafening as the desk cracked into two separate pieces and caused the Shinobe to jump. It became clear quickly that compliance with this order was paramount if they wanted to stay alive. So before Tsunade could use her strength on them Kakashi grabbed a stunned Sakura and Teleported them out of the office and out of danger. He left her at her apartment with a warning to be ready in one hour so that they would be out of town before the noon deadline.

Tsunade's rage left her with the departure of the Shinobe but not her sadness or worry. "Oh Naruto how are you going to recover from this." She whispered.


End file.
